


Takes On Writing Prompts

by A_David, Bullett6756



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, anything and everything - Freeform, original stories - Freeform, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_David/pseuds/A_David, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullett6756/pseuds/Bullett6756
Summary: These are writing prompts that we've found online. Bullett6756 and I play a game where if we're bored, we send each other different writing prompts and we write small scenes. And so we wanted to post them here.





	1. Trying To Enter Valhalla

**Writing Prompt found on Pinterest:**

**In order to get a shot at going to Valhalla, you must die with a weapon in your hands. You just died and are now in front of Odin's Advisory Board as they discuss whether a spatula actually counts.**

 

I don't remember what happened. I just remember the darkness that followed and then the light that followed that. I don't remember what happened to me, what made me die, all I knew was that I was, 100%, completely and utterly dead. And here I was, sat in front of the high advisory of Odin himself, with a spatula in my hand...

"It shouldn't count! It never killed anything but a fly!"

"But a fly is still a creature."

"She has a point. It may not have been a person but it is still a creature of the world."

The 3 bickered with each other like siblings, trying to decide my fate as if I wasn't in the room.

"I think she should go. She has a full heart and a wise soul."

"She has not honored her family!"

"She took care of her sick mother, that is not honor to you?"

"SHE DIED BY CHOKING ON A NOODLE!!"

I was embarrassed. The 'weapon' I had died with was humiliating enough, but knowing how I'd died was a whole new level.

"We think she should go."

"I am not going to argue anymore, if you want to let a FLY SWATTER into Valhalla than I'll let you deal with Odin himself."

I then felt nothing, I was weightless, thrown into the air like a bird, witness enveloped me again, blinding me. "Welcome home daughter of Odin."

 

**-Written by Bullett6756**


	2. Back From The Dead

**Writing Prompt from The Fake Redhead Writes:**

**"Surprise! I'm back from the dead! Isn't that exciting?"**

It had been about an hour since I had entered the room and screaming had not been the reaction I had wanted. Now I was consolidating my friend in the corner while she sobbed into her arms. Small conversations had picked up through the rest of the room, but they were hushed.

"I just wanted to wish you happy birthday," I muttered, rubbing her back.

"You died last week. How are you here?" She asked through her tears, glancing up at me.

"Well it's a good thing it's only been a week. Could you imagine if it had been a month?" I teased. "I'd smell even worse and my hair wouldn't look nearly as tidy."

"And you thought that my surprise birthday party was a good way to come back?" She demanded, her mascara running.

"In hindsight, no. But wasn't it amazing? Surprise! I'm back from the dead! Isn't that exciting?" I questioned. She gave me a dark look and i sighed. "I just wish I knew how it happened."

"You don't know how you're alive?!"

"Well I've been dead for the last 7 days, haven't I?" I said loudly, throwing my hands into the air.

 

**-Written by A_David**


	3. Love Notes

**Writing Prompt found on Pinterest:**

**A love letter is slipped under your door at your college.**

**It would be cute, but it came from the closet door...**

 

In my 2 years of college, I'd received a lot of love letters from "admirers". Most of them cliche and boring, but some resulted in at least 1 date. This one, however, was the weirdest I'd ever received. Not because of its contents, but because it came from under my closet door.

I hesitated to open it, not even sure if I should, but in the end, I was glad I did.

The letter was simple, a poem about how beautiful I was, but the paper felt old and stiff, like something used in the late 60's. Even the envelope it had been in was yellowed with age and crinkled a little when I opened it.

When I'd opened my closet to see if anyone was inside, I'd found no one and no remnants of anyone ever being there other than myself and my own clothes. So I told myself to ignore it, it was probably a prank, but I found myself thinking about it every day. I'd return from classes and stare at the letter, occasionally reading it again or just holding it in my hands.

And then one day I thought to myself, maybe it was possible, and decided to test my thought. So I wrote a letter in reply, sealed it as nicely as I could, and slipped it under the door of my closed closet. And then I opened the door again just to see. It was gone. For the next few days, I checked every chance I got, excitement at the next letter leaving me with little else to think about.

And then it came...

 

**-Bullett6756**


	4. Right and Wrong

**Writing Prompt from Shaunaphilip:**

**"I will never belong to you."**

**"Don't kid yourself, you always have."**

 

The hero looked up at the villain as the villain paced back and forth in front of the rather large window. Outside was black, but alight by flames in the distance, slowly spreading over the hillside and down into the town it overlooked.

"I will just have to use more," the villain muttered for the umpteenth time, his hand to his chin as he thought.

The hero spit the blood from his mouth, his tongue slowly feeling out the cut on his bottom lip from where the glass had cut it.

He glanced around on the floor for a big enough piece to cut through the ropes that held his wrists and ankles, but the tiny pieces only glittered in the moonlight lime stars scatter over the rug.

"I'll have to use more," came again, and then the footsteps stopped.

The hero looked up to see the villain with their back to him, gazing across the way at the fire that was still spreading like water when it was spilled across a table.

"I didn't want to do this to you," the villain muttered, turning back. "But even you have to agree that death isn't always the best option."

"This place needs to burn," the hero hissed. "We have to let it. I have been chasing you from time stream to time stream. You know what happens if this town survives. It needs to burn."

"Yes. I know what happens. And that future is worth it," the villain stated calmly with a deep breath.

"We can't just save this town because your brother dies here!" The hero yelled. "It destroys everything!"

"What? Us?" The villain turned back; his voice held an edge. "If he lives, then there is no us. No good verses evil. Isn't that what's best for the world?"

"If your brother lives, none of your accomplishments matter!" The hero tried again. "You won't discover time travel that helped you create that cure. Hundreds of others will die. Sick others. People who need what you have made. Just because it killed a few people, doesn't make it bad. Not every cure works for every person."

"Now you're just trying to save yourself," the villain scoffed. "I know it cured you. I'm not an idiot."

"You have to let it happen."

"No!" The villain yelled. "You can't make me. This time I get to be selfish. I get to do something for me! I will never belong to you."

"Don't kid yourself," the hero scoffed before spitting again. "You always have."

"Not this time." The villain walked over to the table in the corner of the room and snatched up a syringe that glimmered in the moonlight as a clear liquid was pulled up into it. "I'm not playing by your rules anymore."

"That won't work on me. You know it won't," the hero pushed, his knees now beginning to ache from how long he had been on them.

"I'll just have to use more."

The villain closed the distance between him and the hero. He snatched at the hero's hair and pulled his head back, inserting the needle into the hero's neck. The hero winced as the clear liquid was pushed into his blood stream.

"I didn't want to force you," the villain whispered, pulling another bottle of the clear liquid from his suit pocket and refilling the syringe. "And if this kills you, I will feel horrible. I don't enjoy death." The hero tried to move away, but the villain was swift to snatch up the hero's hair again, and load more of the liquid into the hero's blood stream. The second needle's worth began to burn as if rushed through him. The villain tossed the needle aside and knelt down to be level with the hero. "It'll kick in in a moment or two and you will save my brother. You will save this town. You will stop this fire and then everything will be the way it was meant to be."

"It won't work," the hero got out between clenched teeth. "This town will burn."

"No it won't," the villain sighed, pushing the hero's hair back behind his ear. "I'm sorry, but I will win because now I own you."

 

- **A_David**

 


	5. Endings

**Writing Prompt by Tomiadeyemi:**

 

**I didn't know what to do. I just knew it needed to stop. Grave after grave after grave. I got tired of burying my friends.**

 

The shovel was heavy in my darkened hand that was caked in dirt. I stepped and leaned against the wooden handle of the shovel that had blistered my palms to the point where they freely bled and I could do nothing to stop them.

I wiped the back of my hand over my brow and exhaled deeply, my jaw trembling lightly as I push back the tears yet again.

I didn't want to do this again, but the pile was still ever looming. That wasn't right. It wasn't a pile. They were people. Shells of people. Eyes glassy and dark.

And I didn't know what to do anymore. I just knew it needed to stop.

Grave after grave after god damn fucking grave.

I was so fucking tired of burying my friends.

Rain started to fall from the grey sky and it surprised me slightly that the dark over cover had been clouds and not smoke from the guns being shot and the fire that had been raging on for several days.

I dropped to my knees, the dirt quickly becoming mud. I couldn't dig in this. It would be like trying to shovel the snow while it was snowing.

But I had to keep going. I couldn't let them down a second time. I had already failed to save each and everyone one of them, I couldn't let them be forgotten and abandoned.

I had to keep digging. I had to keep laying them to rest. I had to mark their graves so they didn't die in vain.

I dug the shovel back into the wet earth, but it slipped, causing me to tumble into the muck. I stared up at the sky, finally letting myself cry. Hoping that maybe the mud would swallow me up to be with them.

 

**-A_David**


	6. Demon Guardian

**Writing Prompt by Tsutomi-Goshiki:**

**You're having a really bad day and look up and kinda say, "Please, please, please, someone help me" and one minute later a guy with little horns pops up from NOWHERE and just goes, "Man, you don't know how fast angels are. Like daaaaamn. Can you believe I am feeling the tiniest bit exhausted? WOW"**

**Apparently, the Devil's son heard your request and had to fight several angels just to arrive first and be your helping "guardian" because "you're cute."**

 

I couldn't believe it. Today was possibly the worst day possible and it wasn't getting any better.

First, I'd almost gotten fired from my job.

Second, my boyfriend of 6 years left me for some bimbo with side D's.

Third, my car broke down.

Forth, I had to walk home and while I was walking, it had started pouring down rain.

I fell onto a bench, my clothes soaked and sticking to my frame. I looked up at the dark sky and started to cry. "Please, please, please, just send someone to help me..." I muttered the words. I sat for another moment longer, just watching the rain fall, before a man in a black trench coat sat down next to me, I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" He said in a deep Aussie accent.

"Sure, if you like the rain," I mumbled, trying to show my displeasure so he might leave me alone.

"It'll look better when you smile." He suggested, glancing over at me. I looked at him strangely, there was something off about him. He looked completely human but there was just this feeling in my gut that said he wasn't. And then it happened, his eyes flickered red for a split second.

"What the hell!!" I said, jumping up.

"You have no idea how fast angels are, love," he said.

"I...i....i...What are you?!" I stammered.

"I'm your guardian, and I'm here to make you feel less alone in this depressing world." He smiled at me.

"I...that doesn't answer my question. Why did your eyes change color? And aren't angels the ones who are supposed to watch over people?" I asked, taking a seat again.

"I'm a demon, the king of hell to be exact." He said with a proud smile, "and you're mostly right, but they're righteous birds who only help when it's an emergency, so I thought I'd be more fun."

"What did you mean by angels are fast?"

"I had to race a few of them here, it seems you're a favorite among the feathers."

I was awestruck. Nothing like this should be possible and I didn't want to believe it was, but every fiber of my being told me that this man was telling me the truth. I was a lost human with a demon for a guardian...

 

**-Bullett6756**


	7. Time clocks

00:10:37

 

Their time clock was running down. It was so close. The time for them to meet their one and only other half, it was getting closer. Their paths were about to cross.

 

00:10:17

 

They were running around, getting ready. Throwing on their best clothes, and then changing into something more casual because they wanted to make a good impression, but what was an impression if you weren’t being yourself? 

 

00:09:45

 

Time ticked down and down and down. They were going to meet them. They’d be happy together. They thought of all the possibilities of the way their soul mate could look as they ran a brush through their hair and stood in front of the mirror. Whatever happened, it would be perfect.

 

They fixed the placement of their shirt one more time before racing for the door. It was time to go out and find them.

 

00:08:30

 

It was a short walk to the nearby outlet mall. 

 

00:05:15

 

Lots of people were here today. What if they were in the wrong place? No, they couldn’t be, the clock was still going down. They had to be here. This is where they’d meet. 

 

They looked around more, looking through the stores, getting lost in the arrangement of clothes. They let the fabrics glide through their fingers, forgetting about the clock on their wrist for a few minutes. It was only a passing through when they glanced at it while looking through some shirts in a small store. 

 

00:01:01

 

It was so close. They started to look around at everyone else’s faces, no one else seemed to be looking around like them. No one else seemed to be scared or nervous like them. No one seemed to be looking for their everything like them.

 

They had to be here.

 

They stepped outside the small store and looked around more. There was only a few seconds left.

 

00:00:45

 

They still didn’t see anyone looking around, looking lost. They were getting scared, and they nervously ran a hand through their hair. 

 

00:00:20

 

Something was wrong…

 

00:00:10

 

There was no one..

 

00:00:09

 

Where were they?

 

00:00:08

 

Where…?

 

00:00:05

 

They were giving up hope.

 

00:00:03

 

They could feel their heart beating like crazy.

 

00:00:01

 

What if….

 

00:00:00

 

A finger tapped on their shoulder and they spun around. The person in front of them was perfect. They had perfect eyes, perfect hair, a perfect face, perfect everything. It was like seeing an angel, and it made their heart feel like it was going to pop right out of their chest. This had to be it.  _ They  _ had to be it. 

 

“I...I...my...uh…” The person couldn’t get their words out. They simply stuck out their wrist, the one with the clock on it.

 

00:00:00


End file.
